1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a method of handling multiple packet data network/packet data protocol (PDN/PDP) disconnection requests on a same access point name (APN).
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the third generation partnership project (3GPP), a user equipment/mobile station (UE/MS) may have multiple PDN/PDP connections (i.e., multiple default bearers) on a same APN. When a UE/MS requests a PDN/PDP connection with a PDN/PDP type as dual stack internet protocol (IP) version 4 and IP version 6 (IPv4v6), the network accept only one IP version. In this case a UE/MS may request a new PDN/PDP connection with a non-accepted PDN/PDP type (e.g., IPv4). So, two default/primary bearers may be established on the same APN but with different PDN/PDP types.
During PDN/PDP disconnection, if 2 bearers are active, a UE/MS will first send a PDN/PDP disconnection request for the first connection and a separate PDN/PDP disconnection request for the second connection. In this case, the UE/MS must send a PDN/PDP disconnection request for each of the existing PDN/PDP connections on the APN, which is inefficient, because it requires separate PDN/PDP disconnection requests.
According to the 3GPP if the UE/MS requests PDN type IPv4v6, but the operator uses single addressing per bearer, the network will override the PDN type requested by the UE/MS to a single IP version only, and the UE/MS must request another PDN connection for the other IP version.